Jean Grey (Earth-TRN240)
(founding member); formerly , (Jean Grey School student body), (New Charles Xavier School student body) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN240 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo (formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | Quotation = We're not going back. I've seen what is going to become of our lives. I've seen everything that gets us to this point. I'm not having it. No. We go back, and Charles Xavier, you said it, Charles Xavier will read our minds and know what Hank did here, and he will mind-wipe all of this from us. We'll never know that no matter what we do in the course of our lives as X-Men... we end up in torture and disaster. And disaster. All of us. Everything we're going to go back and fight for ends in my death, Charles Xavier dying, and Scott becoming everything he says he despises... and if that's the way it's going to be, if that's our destiny, then we have to make sure it was worth it. We have to right things here. We have to do what we set out to do. We put things the way they're supposed to be, and then we go back. Xavier can mind-wipe the hell out of us. Hell, I'll do it myself. | Speaker = Past Jean Grey | QuoteSource = All-New X-Men Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The path the Jean Grey of this universe followed was seemingly the same as that of her Earth-616 counterpart, until the day when a Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them that the future was in a bad state, and that only these X-Men could help fix it. Jean and the rest of the team accompanied this Beast to the "future," where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier, Jean was dead (and had the school named after her), and Beast was dying from his second mutation. Because Charles Xavier was not present, the mental blocks he placed on her telepathy were destroyed. That caused Jean to access her telepathy a year earlier than she was supposed to. After confronting and seeing into the mind of the "future Cyclops" Jean was repulsed and rejected her own Scott. Later, she used her telepathy to help "past Hank" save "future Hank" from death. Under Kitty Pryde's leadership, the team decided to stay and resolve the problems of this time before returning to their own. Due to the present X-Men expressing doubt about Scott's leadership due to the actions of his future self, Jean was appointed leader of the displaced X-Men. Following the battle with the future X-Men and future Brotherhood, which included a future version of young Jean who had defected to the Brotherhood, the displaced X-Men and Kitty relocated to join the future Cyclops due to Kitty's feelings that Logan's team had betrayed their founders. Trial of Jean Grey Soon after their relocation, Jean Grey was abducted by the Shi'ar Empire to be put on trial for crimes perpetrated by the Phoenix. After her teammates and the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Starjammers team up on a rescue mission, they got into a battle with the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and Jean developed new powers combining her telepathy and telekinesis fighting face to face with Gladiator and coming out on top. Afterwards, Jean pointed out that none of what had happened to her had happened before, so she should not be held responsible for a future she may no longer be a part of. M-Pox Crisis The time-displaced X-Men disbanded and went their separate ways in the wake of the M-Pox crisis, caused by the Terrigen Clouds roaming the Earth's atmosphere. The present-time X-Men suffered a similar fate, though Storm eventually banded them together in order to face this new threat to her people. Jean was personally asked by Storm to join her team, and she accepted, even though she had spent the previous months building a normal life and going to college. Once the M-Pox crisis was neutralized and the Terrigen Cloud was destroyed, Jean reunited with her time-displaced friends at Beast's request. Hank had found a way to go to the past, but he wanted to show them an unfortunate discovery. He had only managed to travel to the past within the timeline they were currently inhabiting and not their own, which led to them finding this timeline's young X-Men in the past they initially believed would be available for them to return. Now certain of their inability to return to their time, the young X-Men looked forward to the new future they could build, which was no longer tied to that of their present selves. Phoenix Resurrection Warned that the Phoenix Force was coming to claim her as its host by the ghost of her older self, Jean refused to share her older self's fate and took steps to prepare for its arrival by consulting its prior hosts - Rachel Summers, Hope Summers, Magik, the Stepford Cockoos and Emma Frost - as well as deific beings like Odinson, powerful psychics like Psylocke, and mages like Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch. The Cosmic Cube Kobik sent her back in time to meet with the older Jean Grey - or rather, the Phoneix Force's manifestation as Jean Grey - just prior to her abduction by Mastermind, and Phoenix displayed the overwhelming power of the cosmic firebird by flying them into space - casually disregarding the laws of physics in the process - and picking a fight with Galactus and his herald Terrax the Tamer. Phoenix easily defeated Terrax, but was overwhelmed by the Power Cosmic and almost consumed by Galactus. The younger Jean saved her by unleashing her full psionic powers and attacking Galactus with a purple Phoenix aura, impressing the Devourer of Worlds into leaving. Jean considered changing the future by telling Phoenix that the X-Men were still alive and warning her of Mastermind's plans, but Uatu the Watcher intervened and she ultimately decided against it, returning to the present. When the Phoenix Force manifested, Jean engaged the cosmic entity in battle and managed to wound it. Despite all of her preparations and Ghost Jean's assurance that the Phoenix Force wanted her alive, the cosmic entity instead immolated the younger Jean Grey, reducing her to a charred skeleton in order to resurrect the older Jean Grey as its one true host. Despite not having been a Phoenix host, Jean found herself in the White Hot Room, where the Phoenix attempted to destroy her using manifestations of its past hosts. Jean realized she was somehow in control of the White Hot Room and commanded the Phoenix Force to resurrect her, which it did so as to get rid of her. She then returned to Madripoor, where she was approached by her resurrected older counterpart. Poisoned Rebirth While investigating the abduction of the Starjammers alongside the other Young X-Men and Venom, Marvel Girl bonded to a symbiote and was subsequently consumed by a Poison, giving rise to Poison Marvel Girl. However, Jean was able to use her psychic powers to resist being fully consumed, analyzing the Poison Queen's weaknesses and trying to reach out to Scott. Jean eventually rebelled and killed the Poison Queen, reconstituting her body out of psionic energy. While she expressed concern that she was no longer human, she was nevertheless happy to be reunited with Scott and her other friends. | Powers = By birth, Jean is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant, with seemingly the same powers that her mainstream counterpart: Jean Grey. Jean's telepathy was activated when she was transported to Earth-616 by Beast. However she has since displayed far more powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities than her mainstream counterpart, even after the former's telepathy was activated. Telepathy: Jean is, by her own definition, an Omega-Level Psychic, and an Omega-Level Telepath according to Psylocke, who is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). Jean quickly displayed advanced telepathic skills, after being tutored by Kitty Pryde, such as cloaking herself and Scott Summers from even the most powerful of the future X-Mens' telepaths. She was also able to overpover Xorn (her future self), although the latter claimed that she was holding back during the altercation. However, the magnitude of this achievement is shown by the fact that even the combined might of Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos was insufficient to defeat Xorn. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: * Psychic Shields: She can erect psychic shields to protect herself and others from telepaths. ** Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and Cerebro-type devises. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. * Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Her illusions can also inflect pain on others, making them near flawless. This was later proven when Karnak took 3 days to find a flaw in one of her mindscapes. ** Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. * Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ** Memory Manipulation: She can read, absorb, and make other's relive painful memories. ** Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. ** Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. ** Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. ** Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. ** Neural Jumpstart: She can temporary boost another mutants powers. ** Mind Link: She can bond others minds allowing them to communicate telepathically between them. ** Psychic Blast: She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ** Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. ** Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Jean has stated herself as an "Omega-Level Telekinetic" which was later confirmed by an unknown person. Projection of psychic energy enables her to manipulate the physical aspects of the reality. She can levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, telekinetic flight, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. The extent of her power was evidenced when she blasted Thor out of her path during a confrontation with the Avengers. *'Force Fields:' She can create a telekinetic field to shield her and her teammates from physical attacks. *'Telekinetic Flight': She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight. *'Telekinetic Weapons': She can create psionic weapons and constructs out of psychic energy that damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. The versatility of this ability was greatly enhanced after training with Psylocke. Psychic Siphoning: Jean is able to drain others' psychic energy to enhance her psionic powers. The boost she can provide to herself depends of the psychic energy within her enemies, explaining the fact that she is rarely seen using this power. The greatest feat she has performed after using this ability was when she knocked Galactus out with a blast of psychic energy stolen from him, the Phoenix, Terrax, and an unknown alien species. She also used this ability to reconstruct her body after being consumed by a Poison, and to kill the Poison Queen. * Telekinetic Aura: She can surround her body with psychic energy to protect it from harm. She indeed survived to an high-speed collision with Gladiator who has Superhuman Strength and which would have normally resulted with her death. * Psychic Resistance: She can protect herself from others telepaths by draining the psychic energy that they normally use. This also prevents her psyche from complete erasure after the Poisons took her over. * Psychic Entity Physiology: Jean manages to ascend her physical body to become a being of pure psionic force, similar to Nate Grey from the age of Apocalypse. In this form she is a material energy being who could regain her physical form even after having been consumed by a Poison, using this feature to break free of her corporeal prison and reconstruct her physical body from scratch. * Cosmic-Level Telekinetic Blast: She can create a blast of psychic energy powerful enough to affect Cosmic Beings as Galactus. * Psionic Bolt Generation: She can transform psychic energy into bolts of energy. * Psychic Firebird: She can manifest her telekinesis as a firebird made of psychic energy. Symbiote: While on Ulgriath, Jean bonded to a symbiote that escaped from Haze Mancer's collection. While bonded to it she sported a third eye on her forehead, and could fire projectiles of symbiote biomass covered in psionic energy. This symbiote died alongside its host when they were consumed by a Poison. }} | Abilities = Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand and armed combat; she was able to defeat a group of ninjas with the only use of telekinetic weapons. | Strength = Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Jean has the normal weaknesses of an human when she doesn't protect herself mentally and physically with her powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Jean Grey article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Grey Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Astral Projection Category:Normal Strength Category:Omega Level Telepaths Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Omega Level Telekinetics Category:Killed by Phoenix Force Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Shared body characters